Ivy (Season Six)
Ivy was Stefan Salvatore's girlfriend, who first appeared in I'll Remember and was killed in Yellow Ledbetter ''by Enzo. In ''Black Hole Sun, she returned as a vampire and was ultimately killed for her uncontrollable behavior and by Tripp Cooke, the vampire hunter that patrols the border of Mystic Falls to kill vampires by using the travelers magic purification spell. Season Six Ivy makes her first appearance in I'll Remember. She first enters interacting with Stefan in their bedroom in Stefan's new house in Georgia, where it's revealed that Ivy and Stefan are dating. Ivy also mentions that they have been "hanging out" for 2 months. Stefan also tells Ivy of his vampirism but she takes it as a joke and says "You're so annoying." In Yellow Ledbetter, after an awkward dinner with Stefan, Caroline and Enzo, Enzo comes back into the house and kills her after Stefan hurt Caroline's feelings and made her cry, as well as revenge for Stefan giving up on finding Damon. In Black Hole Sun, it is revealed that Enzo fed Ivy some of his blood and Ivy is now a vampire. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Ivy blames Stefan for becoming a vampire. She attempts to attack him before he snaps her neck. Stefan then seeks the help of Caroline in dealing with Ivy's vampire cravings. Caroline keeps Ivy in her dorm, while Stefan goes to fetch Ivy a daylight ring. When Caroline turns around to get board games, Ivy snaps her neck and escapes during the nighttime. Ivy feeds on a man she finds in the street before realizing that she doesn't know how to compel him to forget what she did. At the end of the episode, Ivy is captured by Tripp. In The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, Ivy is killed by Tripp as he drove the car across the Mystic Falls border. Magic strips away her vampirism and she dies. Personality Human As a human, Ivy was an optimistic young woman. She was also kind and caring towards others around her, especially Stefan. Vampire As a vampire, she was very outspoken and more hungry for blood. Which lead to control problems that ultimately lead to her being killed by Tripp. She also had issues controlling her heightened emotions. Relationships Stefan Salvatore Ivy was involved with Stefan for a couple of months before she was turned into a vampire. After she was turned, Stefan wanted little to do with her and pushed Ivy onto Caroline to try and teach her how to be a vampire. Stefan only used Ivy as a human to get over her brother's death, but he was somewhat saddened by Ivy's death. Other Relationships * Caroline and Ivy (Caroline attempted to mentor her/Enemies) * Ivy and Enzo (Enemies; He turned her into a vampire) Physical Appearance Physically, Ivy was a very beautiful young woman, who appears to have Chinese heritage. She had shoulder-length black hair and dark-chocolate brown eyes. She also has light-olive skin. Appearances Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' (Body only; in transition) *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (Death/Final Appearance) Trivia *Her original casting call name was Amy. * Ivy loves dogs. * She was originally from Colorado. * Enzo killed her in Yellow Ledbetter after feeding her his blood which was revealed in Black Hole Sun. ** Stefan was unaware of this when he sees Ivy covered in blood. * Stefan leaves Ivy to Caroline so that she could teach her how to control blood lust. * Her daylight ring was made by Luke. But unfortunately she never got to use it. * She was captured by Tripp in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * She was killed by Tripp in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get. Quotes Gallery 601-42-StefanIvy.png 601-43-Ivy.png 601-61-StefanIvy.png 601-62-StefanIvy.png 601-63-StefanIvy.png 601-64-StefanIvy.png 601-65-StefanIvy.png Yellow Ledbetter (10).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (12).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (13).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (60).jpg Yellow Ledbetter (62).jpg TVD 0764.jpg TVD 0796.jpg Normal tvd602 1359.jpg Normal tvd602 1400.jpg Normal tvd602 1406.jpg Normal tvd602 1410.jpg Normal tvd602 1411.jpg TVD 1646.jpg TVD 1656.jpg 6X04-33-StefanIvy.jpg 6X04-132-Ivy.jpg 6X04-134-Ivy.jpg 6X05-3-Ivy.jpg 6X05-4-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-5-IvyStefan.jpg 6X05-7-Ivy.jpg 6X05-10-StefanCarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-21-Ivy.jpg 6X05-24-CarolineIvy.jpg 6X05-38-Ivy.jpg 6X05-39-Ivy.jpg 6X05-40-Ivy.jpg 6X05-65-Ivy.jpg 6X05-106-Ivy.jpg 6X05-108-IvyTripp.jpg 6X05-109-IvyTripp.jpg 6X06-2-Ivy.jpg 6X06-3-Ivy.jpg 6X06-4-Ivy.jpg 6X06-5-Ivy.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased